logos2fandomcom-20200214-history
ITV (TV channel)
ITV (first era) 1900–1980 ITV didn't use an official logo until 1989, but this logo was used on certain promos and merchandising throughout the 1900s. 1980–1989 Even though ITV still didn't use an official logo until 1989, this particular logo was used on various promos throughout the 1980s, as well as on the ITV Schools and ITV Telethon logos. 1989–1998 On 4 September 1989, various ITV companies are started using a new common identity. The identity was designed by English Markell Pockett and the ident featured music composed by David Dundas. The ident started out with the logo of the local ITV franchisee, followed by various images and ended with the ITV logo. The "V" in ITV contained a triangle which would include a simplified version of the local franchisee's logo. However, the new identity wasn't mandatory and many ITV companies chose to use it at all. Many only adopted some elements or dropped the common identity rather quickly: ITV Anglia.png|Anglia ITV_Border.png|Border ITV Central TV.png|Central TV ITV Channel TV.png|Channel Television ITV Grampian 1989.svg|Grampian Television ITV Granada TV.png|Granada ITV HTV 1989.png|HTV ITV London Weekend Television.png|LWT ITV Scottish TV.png|Scottish Television ITV Thames TV 1990.png|Thames (1989) ITV Thames TV 1989.png|Thames (1989-1992) ITV TSW.png|TSW ITV Logo 1989 TVS Variant.png|TVS ITV_Tyne_Tees.png|Tyne Tees ITV Ulster TV.png|Ulster Television Yorkshire Television 1989.png|Yorkshire 1998–2001 In 1998, ITV started rebranding itself to improve on its image. This included the new slogan "TV From The Heart", created by HHCL & Partners. A new ITV logo which was created by English & Pockett, was introduced in 1998. Most ITV franchises inititally continued using their own distinct regional identities, although some added the new logo to their idents. *Marketing Week: ITV reveals programme line-up and rebranding New common idents for the ITV network were launched in 1999. The new idents had a common design, but were adapted for different regions. However, many franchises decided not to use the new identity. The franchises owned by Granada Media (Granada TV, LWT, Yorkshire TV and Tyne Tees TV) and United News and Media (Meridian, Anglia TV and HTV) as well as Border TV and Channel TV chose to adopt the new idents. The franchises owned by Carlton Communications (Carlton, Central TV and Westcountry TV) were all renamed "Carlton" a month earlier, but used the new ITV logo. Scottish TV, Grampian TV and UTV didn't adopt the new ITV logo at all. Anglia 1999.svg|Anglia Border logo 1999.svg|Border Channel Television 1999 ITV.png|Channel Television Granada 1999.svg|Granada HTV logo 1999.svg|HTV Wales and West LWT 1999.png|LWT Meridian 1999.svg|Meridian Tyne Tees 1999.svg|Tyne Tees Yorkshire 1999.svg|Yorkshire The idents themselves consisted of a short filmed sequence, which ended with a heart-shape appearing, before fading to the franchise logo on top of a blue background made up of spinning hearts. In total, sixteen different sequences were shot. *ITV (TV channel)/1999 Idents *ITV shows that it has a heart ITV1 2001–2002 2010-present (Russia) By 2001, all ITV franchises in England and Wales were owned by Carlton or Granada and they chose to rename the network "ITV1". The idents were adapted accordingly and the regional names continued to be used alongside the ITV1 logo. ITV was renamed ITV1 on 11 August 2001. Anglia 2002.png|Anglia Border Itv 1.png|Border 200px-Granada 2001.svg.png|Granada HTV logo 2001.svg|HTV Wales and West LWT 2001.png|LWT Meridian 2001.svg|Meridian 200px-Tyne Tees 2001.svg.png|Tyne Tees 200px-Yorkshire 2001 svg.png|Yorkshire 2002–2004 A new look for ITV1 was launched on 28 October 2002. With the launch of a new look, playout for all English regions was centralised to London and all regional names and identifications were dropped for national programmes. Regional identification still occured ahead of regional programmes. The new look was designed was created by Bruce Dunlop and Associates, ending ITV's relationship with English&Pockett. The idents featured presenters from programmes on ITV1. ITV Anglia 2002.svg|ITV1 Anglia ITV Border 2002.svg|ITV1 Border ITV Central 2003.svg|ITV1 Central England ITV Granada 2002.svg|ITV1 Granada ITV Meridian 2002.svg|ITV1 Meridian ITV Tyne Tees 2002.svg|ITV1 Tyne Tees ITV1 Wales.svg|ITV1 Wales ITV West of England 2003.svg|ITV1 West of England ITV Westcountry 2003.svg|ITV1 Westcountry ITV Yorkshire 2002.svg|ITV1 Yorkshire *Bruce Dunlop tunes to ITV revamp 2004–2006 With the launch of ITV3 on 1 November 2004, ITV1 got a new look. The logo was modified so the letters would be in separate boxes. Since the 2002 relaunch, it had been common for the ITV1 logo the animate on screen as four separate squares that were joined to form the ITV1 logo. With the new look, the boxes would remain separated, as had been the case with ITV2's new look the previous year. ITV1 Anglia 2004.svg|ITV Anglia ITV1 Border 2004.svg|ITV Border ITV1 Central 2004.svg|ITV Central ITV1 Granada 2004.svg|ITV Granada ITV1 Meridian 2004.svg|ITV Meridian 288px-ITV1 Tyne Tees 2004 svg.png|ITV Tyne Tees ITV1 Wales 2004.svg|ITV Wales ITV1 West 2004.svg|ITV West ITV1 Westcountry 2004.svg|ITV Westcountry ITV1 Yorkshire 2004.svg|ITV Yorkshire 2006-2016 2019-present (Relaunch) A new look for ITV1, ITV2 and ITV3 launched on 16 January 2006. It was created by Red Bee Media. This ended ITV's yellow and blue era, giving each channel a primary colour - yellow for ITV1, limegreen for ITV2, maroon for ITV3 and teal for ITV4. The new idents for ITV1 were based on emotions, with each ident showing four scenes associated with pride, joy, embarrassment, surprise or love. :"ITV is capable of provoking reactions from everyone, reaching over 80% of the UK population each week. Its programming captures a range of human emotions and viewers feel connected as a result. The creative idea for the idents explores the richness of these emotions and how they can mean different things to different people. If you were to ask the ITV1 audience what made them happy, sad or embarrassed you’d get wonderfully different responses. The ITV1 logo opens out at the start of each ident to encapsulate the emotion in each scene and demonstrate that ITV1 brings you all these emotions in its programming. This logo device is also taken through into the on-screen design elements for the channel in a bold and clear design that ensures that the programming shines as hero." ITV plc press release *ITV's multichannel challenge *ITV launches on-screen branding by Red Bee Media *The Ident Gallery ITV1 Anglia 2006.png|ITV Anglia ITV1 Border 2006.png|ITV Border ITV1 Central 2006.png|ITV Central ITV1 Granada 2006.png|ITV Granada ITV1 Meridian 2006.png|ITV Meridian ITV1 Tyne Tees 2006.png|ITV Tyne Tees ITV1 Wales 2006 2.png|ITV Wales ITV1 West 2006.png|ITV West (2006-2009) ITV1 Yorkshire 2006.png|ITV Yorkshire ITV (second era) 2013–2019 ITV1 was renamed back to ITV on 14 January 2013. ITV_Anglia_2013.svg|ITV Anglia ITV_Border_2013.svg|ITV Border ITV Central_2013.svg|ITV Central ITV Channel Television_2013.svg|ITV Channel Television ITV Cymru Wales_2013.svg|ITV Cymru Wales ITV Granada_2013.svg|ITV Granada ITV London_2013.svg|ITV London ITV Meridian_2013.svg|ITV Meridian ITV Tyne Tees_2013.svg|ITV Tyne Tees ITV West Country_2013.svg|ITV West Country ITV Yorkshire_2013.svg|ITV Yorkshire Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:ITV plc